1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automated matching between sets of predetermined traits, and more specifically to matching people as potential life partners based on a calculated index of compatibility.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing role of computers and the Internet in daily life, more and more people are establishing and maintaining friendships through electronic means of communication and interaction, that until recently were relatively impersonal. Even recently, the Internet has allowed for the proliferation of a multitude of dating services, which provide an inexpensive and usually confidential means for learning about or meeting people. Computer dating services provide an organized way of classifying users and quickly screening candidates for potential partner matches. The Internet has provided easier access to such computer services, and has made it easier to collect information from much larger pools of users.
Currently, online dating services may be grouped into three major categories. The first category of online services is online dating sites that offer large databases of users but provide limited services and features. The goal at these sites is to offer numerous dating partners for members and subscribers. The vast majority of such sites are “mom and pop” businesses with limited member bases.
The second category of online services includes self-discovery sites that offer a wide range of entertainment, pop culture, and self-discovery tests and information. These sites operate under a business model of collecting information on their users, thereby providing a fertile database for advertisers.
The third category of online services uses psychological testing to recommend appropriate matches for their members. However, the testing tends to be cumbersome, and such services offer very limited user control over the process.
As such, the currently available services offer users very little guidance in finding potential matches based on personal traits, or they take the process out of the user's hands and present matches without the input of user preferences. It would therefore be desirable to have a method for matching potential life partners based on the bi-directional matching of socio-demographic and psychological traits according to the results of relevant empirical research as well as specified user preferences.